


Now is the Time

by MuffinBrain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinBrain/pseuds/MuffinBrain
Summary: A small Pharmercy drabble in which they come up with some vacation plans in bed.





	Now is the Time

The haze from her dream lingered on in her mind as she started waking. Angela’s eyes opened as those final flashes slipped from her mind; frantically scanning the dimly lit room in hopes of finding something recognizable in the shadows. 

_A desk...wait, that’s my desk._

Her brain felt a mere second of relief before it moved on to panic mode. 

_What time is it? Do I have to be somewhere this morning? Wasn't Winston expecting me to..._

Angela shot upright in bed, going over all the necessities in her head to get ready for work: she needed a shower, of course, then had to find something to wear and…

Her mental checklist remained unfinished, interrupted by a person groaning somewhere by her right side, “Angela, did you have a bad dream?” 

_Fareeha. But why was she staying over if we both have to work today? Do I have to work today? Yes? No?_

Then it hit her. They were both on vacation. Angela sighed and tossed herself back onto the bed next to Fareeha. 

“I’m sorry. I woke up thinking I had to be somewhere today, as usual.”

Fareeha chuckled, “I figured you'd forget about our vacation on the first day. We still don’t have any plans yet, remember?” 

Angela's mental faculties finally caught up with reality. She remembered how they decided on this vacation only yesterday, after Angela caught Fareeha hunched over and sleeping at her own desk. Angela was guilty of the same at times, but Fareeha hasn't witnessed her napping on the job...yet.

Angela reached a hand over to brush away the dark strands of hair blanketing Fareeha's eyes. She could now make out some details of her lover's face. Fareeha met her gaze with a lopsided grin and lidded eyes that anticipated a playful retort. Instead Angela remained silent, sighing happily as she cuddled closer. She kissed the bare skin of Fareeha's shoulder before resting her head on that spot.

“If you just want to stay in bed all day, Angela, I'm fine with that too.”

“Sounds perfect,” Angela murmured into Fareeha's shoulder.

Fareeha wrapped her free arm around Angela, pulling her closer. They held each other without a word. In the silence, Angela started recalling pieces of her early morning dream. She was in her parent's old home, but as an adult. Fareeha was there with her and they argued over something. Decorating? Yes, they were moving items into the house and trying to decide the best places to put them. Angela’s childhood home often featured as a setting for one of her dreams. She sometimes wondered if that meant anything but it didn't bother her in the slightest. It was surprisingly comforting, considering what happened to it. Considering that the house no longer exists.

As the details of the dream returned to Angela, she relayed them to Fareeha, who listened silently.

“And then I wanted to set my table tennis set in the driveway but you insisted that this was a bad idea.”

“Angela, you don't even play table tennis.”

“Well, I did in this dream. Just work with me, Fareeha.”

“And why would you want to set it in the driveway? It would get in the way and no one could park there.”

“It wouldn't fit inside the house. Plus, the driveway was flat.”

Fareeha laughed, “It seems I'm still the reasonable one, even in your dreams.”

“And just as smug,” Angela leaned over and kissed Fareeha on the forehead. She finished her story, “In the end, it was my dream so I won. The table stayed in the driveway. I think I woke up after that.”

Fareeha turned her body to the side and shifted even closer. Her forehead now almost touched Angela's.

“And then you woke me up,” she whispered with a warm, sleepy smile.

“Yes, I'm sorry. I know you need the rest. And so do I. It's still early, we should go back to sleep.”

Fareeha stayed silent as her gaze contemplated Angela. 

“Is there something on your mind, Fareeha?”

“Maybe. Angela, do you dream about your old home a lot?”

“I do. They're usually good dreams, though.”

“You never went back to your hometown after…” Fareeha let the last words fall out of her mouth softly.

“No. It's all gone and probably replaced with something else by now. There's no reason for me to go back.”

“I see,” Fareeha replied with barely a whisper. She paused for a breathless moment before continuing. “If you ever want to, I'd go with you.”

Angela's own breathe halted in her chest for a second. Sure, at times she considered returning to that tiny Swiss town she grew up in, just east of Zürich. She always had an excuse: busy with school, with work; she never had the time. On top of that, she didn't want to go alone but never felt comfortable asking anyone to travel with her and deal with whatever emotional mess she turned into.

But now she had Fareeha. Could she really find it in herself to return to the site of her saddest memories? Even if her own dreams fought to turn it into something happy?

Yes, it was finally time.

“I'd love that,” Angela whispered, with her eyes closing. She let her mind wander over some of the possibilities with returning home.

“In that case, why don't we make preparations today and we can go tomorrow? We have a whole week off and, need I remind you, no plans yet.”

Angela opened her eyes to meet Fareeha's deep brown ones. She mirrored the smile offered by her lover, “Yes, I think I'm ready.”


End file.
